This invention relates to elevating apparatus particularly but not exclusively for the lamp canopy of a lamp standard.
In many cases the lamp canopy of a lamp standard is attached permanently at the top of the standard and can be reached only by either lowering the standard or by an elevating bucket in which a service operative can be lifted to reach the lamp canopy.
However it will be appreciated that these techniques are highly disadvantageous in that they require considerable equipment dedicated to the particular function. Even in relation to street lighting with a large number of such lamps to be serviced and hence the cost of the equipment can be accepted there are many disadvantages for example interference with traffic and danger. Certainly in other cases where a user has only one or two such standards for example for flood lighting tennis courts, the cost of the equipment cannot of course be justified.
Various proposals have been made for arrangements for elevating the canopy from a service level adjacent the ground to an elevated level at the top of the mast or standard. Generally equipment of this type comprises a pulley arrangement at the top of the mast and cables which run up inside the mast over the pulley so that the canopy can be raised and lowered along the mast. Such arrangements are disadvantageous in that a major part of the equipment is at the top of the mast and any failure of course will require servicing by elevated bucket arrangement.